


At the ER

by sunlitgoldengirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitgoldengirl/pseuds/sunlitgoldengirl
Summary: Joe lands himself at the hospital after fighting off his ex-girlfriend's toxic boyfriend, luckily the gorgeous doctor treating him makes up for it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	At the ER

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on a couple of Korean soap opera dramas that I've watched where the heroine's a doctor and she lands herself an awesome lover, even though her schedule must be tight-packed for her to even share a meal with someone else! Although, this is a fictional television series, so the logic there is different compared to reality.

_**At the ER** _

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

Joe always has his fair share of fights but nothing could compare to the damage that his ex-girlfriend's supposed boyfriend could pack onto Joe. Landing himself in the emergency room, courtesy of his friends, Reki and Langa damaged his pride terribly but if there was one silver lining from this, it was that his ex-girlfriend, Endo Sango was finally free of her toxic boyfriend. Also, Joe was looking forward to seeing all the good-looking medical staff tasked with taking care of him because the hospital he was going to was acclaimed for having some of the most gorgeous medical staff in all of Okinawa.

"Joe-san, another doctor will be meeting with you shortly, while you wait, is there anything I could get you," asked the senior nurse, Osaki Minori, the late-middle-aged woman was currently writing down Joe's vital signs onto the paper of her clipboard.

"Send in your hottest doctor, will you?" Joe replied nonchalantly, resting his head on the pillow on the hospital bed.

Minori raised an eyebrow, "The doctor that we're bringing in for you is the most attractive doctor on our team, or so, the youngsters say."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them then," Joe said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'll get going now, Joe-san. Please do take care and I'll have to warn you, Doctor Cherry Blossom is no game to play with." The nurse closed the door, leaving the room to presumably check up on the other patients.

Now that Joe was alone, he went on his cellphone to find fifty missed calls, some from Langa and Reki but most of them were from Sango. When checking his text messages, he was bombarded with a hundred texts from Sango as well. Though they were no longer dating, Joe and Sango still cared for each other as friends, she was one of the rare girlfriends of Joe who handled their breakup rather pleasantly. Still, Joe wondered how she managed to end up with a scumbag who'd dare to hit her, in public nonetheless, Joe didn't tolerate domestic violence at all. It was something she saw his mother endure from his mother whenever he came home drunk and smelling like another woman's perfume. Even if he didn't love someone from his relationships, he'd never think of hitting them, that was the wrong thing to do. 

"Nanjo Kojiro-san?" Questioned a voice, the door fully open to reveal a beauteous long pink-hair tied into a top-knot, glasses-wearing doctor in a white doctor's coat.

Inwardly, Joe would be whistling at the jackpot he scored but right now, he'd have to keep things professional, for now. "Yes, that's me, just call me Joe, it's what I go by and how most people know me as."

"Alright, Joe-san, I'm here to give you one last final check-up and hand you the medical record before you get discharged from this place," Doctor Cherry Blossom spoke, writing down on his clipboard.

"Spero tu sappia fare la rianimazione, perché mi togli il fiato." _(I hope you passed CPR because you're taking my breath away.)_

At Joe's words, the doctor took a sharp inhale of breath before querying, "Would it be alright if I used my stethoscope to feel your heartbeat?"

"Ti farei sentire il battito del mio cuore, ma l'unica cosa che sentiresti sarebbe il mio cuore che ti chiama." _(I'd let you feel my heartbeat but the only thing you'll hear is my heart calling out for you.)_

Cherry felt himself let out an inaudible snort, "Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it, check me up away." Joe flirted, winking at Cherry who only kept a poker-face at Joe's attempt to woo him away.

Doctor Cherry Blossom was finally done checking up Joe and the only thing left for Joe to do is wait for Langa and Reki to come to pick up with him up with Sango coming along for the ride. Joe wouldn't mind if the three of them were late because he'd enjoy spending more time with his lovely doctor.

"Here's the paperwork, everything has been settled now. Your friends and you will need to meet up at the front lobby where you'll be released," Cherry concluding before adding in, "Se volevi chiedermi di uscire, bastava usare una sola frase. Ma, devo dire, che mi incuriosisce il tuo modo di flirtare." _(If you wanted to ask me out, you only had to use one pick-up line with me. But, I must say, you sure do know how to flirt your way to my intrigue.)_

Joe's eyes widened, "You speak Italian?!"

Cherry only nodded, taking out a sticky note from the desk, he spoke, "I could ask you the same thing. How do you know Italian?"

"My mother's half Italian from my Nonnina. My mother was actually born there in Italy before she moved with my Japanese grandfather back to Japan. What about you?"

"I studied abroad for a semester and during my free time, I'd watch Italian films and television shows to hone the language," Cherry explained, handing a paper folder to Joe, before continuing, "You wouldn't happen to know to make a good risotto, would you?"

Joe smirked, "It's a family specialty. Why? You want to try some?"

A small smile came onto Cherry's face, "It's one of the many dishes I've missed having at the restaurants."

Unfortunately, they couldn't continue their conservation as Cherry had been called in to visit another ER patient leaving Joe to head to the lobby where Langa, Reki, and Sango awaited him.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Joe said in a friendly fashion, hugging the petite ruby-haired woman that was Sango.

Sango only giggled, "What are friends for? I hope no unsuspecting nurse or doctor was lucky enough to be charmed by your charisma!"

Reki chuckled, "Knowing Joe, he probably asked for an anatomy lesson from them."

"I did not," Joe argued, ruffling Reki's hair with his hands.

"Sure, whatever you say, Joe, Buddy," Reki exclaimed, a teasing smile on his face.

On the ride home, Joe opened his medical folder to find a sticky note with a phone number and the name, Sakurayashiki Kaoru written on it in beautiful calligraphy. It clearly belonged to the hot doctor because on the note, it said:

If you're making risotto, call me! I work the night shifts, so it's preferable if we could have an early afternoon dinner.

A self-gratifying smile fell upon Joe's face, looks like his flirtations did in fact work on the fine doctor because now he's landed himself a date with him. Looks like it was time to call his mother and Nonnina on how to make the ultimate failproof risotto guaranteed to earn Joe at least three more dates with Doctor Cherry Blossom. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Italian but the country there is very rich in culture, history, and food! Fun fact, I had pasta this morning for breakfast, in our family, we see pasta as a breakfast item because it's something quick and easy for my mother to make. Also, if anyone's ever seen Descendants of the Sun or W Two Worlds or both, please do tell me about it because I love both of those K-Dramas! Well, that's all for now, my lovely readers! Please do comment if you'd like to see more works from me, comments are what keep me going to do more! <3 <3 <3
> 
> P.S. I've updated the Italian dialogue so that it's more accurate, I'm by no means a professional expert in Italian culture or an Italian, so this is based on the help of a lovely commentator who was able to help me out on improving my work.


End file.
